


Rest Easy, Wake Easy [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [7]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "Felix doesn’t get it, but that doesn’t matter. He’s got her."(Felix wakes up with someone shivering in his arms.)
Relationships: Felix Brenner & Kala Dandekar, Felix Brenner & Wolfgang Bogdanow
Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983796
Kudos: 12





	Rest Easy, Wake Easy [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rest Easy, Wake Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013582) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Chancy_Lurking for having blanket permission!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sense8/Felix+/07%20Rest%20Easy,%20Wake%20Easy.mp3) | 00:10:37 | 7.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Mad World_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
